Escape
by xxmadexofxawsomexx
Summary: Tally Yongblood and Sita get captured by the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

TALLY POV

Alright, I understood the idea of it. It made perfect sense; I was going to make peace with vampires. There was just one problem, how was I supposed to do that? "Don't worry, they won't bite, hard!" Dr. Cable joked. I really wish I hadn't cured her from her lesions; it seemed she still had brain damage, just a different kind. And in my mind, this was worse than her temper. "Now, the Volturi are vampire royalty, meaning they must be treated with the respect they think they deserve, or this treaty will never work."

"Oh, one last thing" Cable looked me in the eye, attempting to scare me the way she never could. "You'll be going under cover as an ugly, so I'm sorry to say you will have to use smart matter to cover up you face." She gave me an apologetic smile and shrugged her shoulders. I only glared back. Specials never felt sorry for anyone. That only proved have average she'd become. I sighed, slapped some smart matter on my face, grabbed my passport and went through the time portal.

The ride there sucked. First I'd had to go the stupid time portal some tech-head had invented, and then I'd had to fly in some rusty machine that took forever and guzzled enough gas to fill an ocean.

But, I finally got there. And I had to admit, it's really pretty. Volterra, Italy was dazzling with its old world buildings and huge castles that, may I add, had absolutely no metal. Hmm, maybe I'd have to change the rustys into rockys. I went straight to the plazo de proiri as instructed and saw what looked to be a new pretty. She had wide violet eyes and long wavy dark brown hair. I walked up to her. "Hello, are you the tour guide for the Volturi castle?" I smiled shyly at her, hating the way she wasn't afraid of me. Stupid disguise! "Why yes, I am." She grinned at me with a knowing look. I blushed, trying to keep up the charade. The way to castle wasn't very long. When we arrived, she led us into a huge room. This must be where they… eat. This is also where I'd have to fight them. "Nice bunch today Heidi, though not as good as last week." A male vampire nodded towards our group. "Yes, we've had quite a shortage." Smiled apologetically and continued into the room. "Welcome guests, welcome to Volterra!" some crumbly practically sang from his chair. He looked weak, an easy first target. And he seemed like he was the leader. I could incapacitate him and hold him hostage until the others agreed with the terms. While I was thinking this, someone screamed.

A little boy seemed to materialize in front of me. "This ones mine." He barred his teeth. And I spit out the caps that dulled mine and hissed. I twitched my fingers and my smart matter puffed off, and blinked hard, popping out my contacts. "No I'm not!" he looked at me surprised, giving me the chance I needed. I did a flip over his head and landed on his back. I grabbed his hands and forced him on his knees. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." I recited the famous line from special circumstances. "Who are you?" he screamed infuriated. "Jane!" A little girls head shot up and she glared at me. Suddenly a sot of pain ripped through me. I'd had worse, but it caught me by surprise, and I let go of the boy for a second, big mistake. The girl brought down her fist on my nose. The pain, thankfully, brought sudden clarity with it. But then my stupid nose started bleeding. Every single vampires head turned toward me. I switched my sneak suit to armor and made a run for it, running right into the crumbly leader. How did he get there? "Come with me Dr. Cable, or things will get ugly." I think he meant it as a threat, but his voice was only the whisper of an old man. I was right, weak. I sighed and followed him. He may be weak, but I knew his guard wasn't.

The crumblys name was Aro. He took me into his office, and interrogated me." You may take your armor off Cable." I switched my suit to normal clothes." I am sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Dr. Cable." He held out his hand. Why did this man want to shake hands with me? I offered him my hand and his milky red eyes glazed over. "Interesting." He stated flatly. "Felix!" his eyes didn't leave mine until a huge vampire entered the room. "It seems we have a captive, lock her up." I gasped. "Yes master" the other vampire, Felix, grabbed my wrists and bound them together with some sort of chain. Then I was dragged out the room, I still hadn't found my voice long enough to protest. But a little ways down the hall I could, and protest I did. "Hey you!" he didn't even look at me. "Do you know who I am?" I screamed anyway. He still didn't look." I didn't do anything, I was here to make a fricken treaty!" he smiled slightly. Well good, at least I knew he wasn't deaf. "I swear I will kill you if you don't let go this instant!" I was getting really worked up. But I couldn't help it; his hands were already making bruises on my arms! We ran down three flights of stairs in a second. Then we were there. He threw me in a cell and put new chains, harder this time, on my wrists and ankles. I started screaming and thrashing wildly. "What a mouth." He mumbled as he walked out. Only then did I realize just how many curses I was screaming at him.

SITA POV

After leaving America and the memories I wanted to forget, I decided to travel to Italy. I had heard rumors, most likely legends that a different species of vampires lived there. I didn't believe them but I wanted to see none the less. The rumors suggested they lived in a town called Volterra. I didn't realize until I arrived there just how sunny I was. And I was once again thankful for Yaksha`s blood, or I wouldn't have been able to walk in the sun. I saw a woman with sun glasses a visor and a sweat shirt with the hood up giving tours of some castle. Might as well go sight seeing; besides this woman looked like she couldn't go in the sun. Maybe the rumors were true. I tagged along at the end of the group. The castle was amazing. It was huge with pale bricks making up the whole thing. I was surprised I hadn't passed it on my travels. We entered an astoundingly large room. And old man stood up and spoke. "Welcome guests, welcome to Volterra!" he had alarming red eyes, dull in comparison to every other vampire's in the room, vampires, yes I was sure of that now. "I don't want to die!" someone screamed. "Then you never should have been born." I muttered. "Well, aren't you a pretty little human." I turned around in time to see a large vampire lunge towards my throat. I ducked and twisted his neck all the way around , effectively ripping his head off. This was harder than I'd expected, it was like he was made of marble. Thankful that everyone else was eating, I bolted for the door.

I now knew where they were, and what they were. My curiosity was satisfied. There was only one thing wrong. They were killing, a lot. They were evil, I had to end them.

HIEDI POV

This was one of our smaller meals; tourists were short this time of year, but we may have to relocate.

When we were all done we stack the bodies on the cart that would take them to the incinerator. That was when I saw Felix lying on the floor, with his head separated. Aro left right after putting him back together, with a worried look on his face. To say the Volturi was scared would be an understatement, even if none of us will admit it.

ARO POV

I knew she had a tracking device on her. And now she'd activated it. In no time we would be under attack from Special Circumstances. Cable had already been here to check out the competition and gotten out without a scratch.

SITA POV

I decided to stay near the castle, always alert. How could I exterminate these monsters? I paced around the corner. And saw the tour guide smiling at me, oh no.

HEIDI POV

"Master, I have found her." I smiled. Now he had to be proud of me. "Thank you Heidi." He smiled back.

SITA POV

Thankfully she left. Now it was just me and an old man. He was weak, I could tell, and easy opponent. He must have seen my expression. "I have others just outside the door." He warned me. He reached for my hand, and raised his eyebrows at me. "Not Cable." He spoke softly. "Who?" I questioned him. "Nothing." He looked dazed. "Your life is quite interesting, we are not monsters, and there are too many of us to kill, perhaps you will consider joining us?" he looked at me hopefully. "Is it join or die?" he smiled serenely. "Yes." I sighed, I had no choice. "Fine." He looked like a giddy child. "Alec, please go fetch my brothers, there is much to discuss." He turned toward me." Feel free to explore the castle, Sita Volturi." I glided out the door. When I was out I passed two vampires with the same powdery skin as Aro. The white haired one glared at me. After I was sure there was no one around I ran, only stopping when I was absolutely sure no one was in hearing distance. I sat down and cried tears of blood in despair.


	2. Chapter 2

SITA POV

After I was done with my moment of weakness, I decided to plan an escape. I explored the castle looking for windows, exits, trap doors, anything. Then I heard someone coming. Without thinking I opened the first door I saw and went in. "who are you?" a little girl was in the room with me. "hello." I answered her smoothly. She glared back at me. "Get out of my room before I kill you." She sneered. I left.

I ran as fast and as far away as I could, I had no doubt that the girl would follow through with her promise. Suddenly I heard screaming from the basement. Running down there, I found a teenage human. The girl looked like nothing I had ever seen in my 5,000 years. She was tall with, tattoos lining her face, pulsing to her heart beat, short dark brown hair, sharp features, and scars lining her arms. She barred her sharp teeth. "Who are you?" the real question is, _how_ _many times will I get asked that?_ "That does not matter." I was growing impatient with this whole day. "Why are you being kept in chains, surly this is not their normal hospitality?" I waited for here answer. She just glared at me. "I can not help you if you don't tell me." I sighed. "Your not one of them." I wasn't a question, but I answered her anyway. "No, I'm being kept here against my will too." She seemed to trust me a bit more after that. "I did nothing, they _think_ I'm trying to start a war." She wasn't lying I could tell. "Well in that case," I broke her chains, which was a much harder task than I'd expected. "I think we have something in common."


	3. Chapter 3

TALLY POV

Who was this girl? She wasn't one of them, as I had already pointed out. But she couldn't be their prisoner, she was wandering the castle! But she'd said she didn't want to be here. Was she something they feared? She was odd looking to. Not ugly, but she didn't look anything like a new pretty. Really, it looked like she just got off the plane from Diego. Her hair was almost white, her face pale and chalky, and her bright green eyes were haunted, as thought she had lived much too long. She also looked like she hadn't eaten in months, and yet she'd had the strength to break my steel chains. We were exploring, trying to find me a place to hide while she looked for an escape. We had to be very careful though, if any of the vampires saw me, both of us would be killed. Finally we found a completely empty room in the east wing of the palace. Sita ripped up the floorboards and I had to hide under them. It was veeeeeeeeeeeeeeery boring!


	4. Chapter 4

SITA POV

Halfway through exploring, I was called to the Throne Room. When I saw the entire Volturi guard was there, I prepared for a fight. "Sita." Aro called for me. "Yes Master?" I answered grudgingly. He smiled his creepy smile at me. "I just called you down here for lunch." I gasped. They were going to eat me? Aro must have seen my expression. "The humans will be here soon." He quickly added, and I sighed in relief. I did not enjoy killing again, but here it was either kill or be killed. After we were dismissed, I wondered the halls, waiting for everyone to clear out, before checking on Tally. I rounded the corner I nearly ran into the hulking vampire I had decapitated just yesterday. How was he still alive? "Sorry." I muttered, slinking past him with my head down. Surprisingly he didn't stop me. Fifteen minutes later I was right out side the door of Tally's hiding spot. When I heard something behind me. It was the death threat little girl. "Hi, um this is where I am staying, so if you would kindly give me some privacy, it would be greatly appreciated." I said nervously. She only glared at me. Creepy little…"AHHHHH!" I screamed. Holy crap that hurt! "What just happened?" I demanded. She smiled serenely. I glared at her, using my gaze to burn her. She blinked, dumbfounded, and stepped back. "What are you doing?" She actually looked frightened. It was my turn to smile. "I really think you should leave." I planted the suggestion in her mind. She shook her head, like she was trying to clear it. "Didn't Aro ask to speak with you?" I willed her to trust me. She looked really confused now. "Oh, right." She walked off, unsteadily. Good, now I knew that these vampires' minds could be controlled. I opened the door to the barren room to find Tally standing up in the middle of it. "Your supposed to be under the floor!" I pointed to the hole where she had been. But she only looked at me blankly. "I was going insane. "She whimpered. It really looked like she already was. "Ok." I took sympathy on her. How about we find you a room with a television?" her eyes widened fearfully. "No, Specials were made for the outdoors; I can't stay inside this long!" I groaned. "Fine, how about we get you a room with a window?" she pondered this for a moment. "Ok, but what if the guards outside see me?" I was still trying to figure that one out. I had t admit, Aro had a pretty good guard. No one got in or out of this castle without his permission. "You'll have to sit in a corner in their blind spot." It took us another thirty minutes to find an unused room with a window. "Ok, stay here don't leave!" I pushed the command on her strong mind. It would have been much harder if she hadn't been half crazed at the moment. Aro called me to the training room soon after that. Apparently someone had told him about my little confrontation with death threat girl.


	5. Chapter 5

SITA POV 

"Master, you called?" I looked around nervously. They were everywhere. Using there talents to kill humans, beating the stuffing out of punching bags and beating the stuffing out of each other. To put it mildly, it was intimidating. "Ah yes Sita. I would like you to practice your skills. Jane will be here to help you." He laughed." And to _motivate _you." Jane and I both watched him walk off. Once he was gone I gulped and snuck a glance at the Grim Reaper. She was smiling like a giddy child on Christmas. "Let's get started!" she practically sang in her excitement.

I'm sorry for your sake, but I am not going into details. It is much too embarrassing for me to think about. The pain is too fresh in my mind as well. Thankfully, I didn't have another session until next week. After the Little Devil was done torturing me, I went to Tally's room with some food and a cup of water. I felt like a jailer. "Hello?" I knocked on her door, hoping not to find her corpse lying on the floor. How long could humans go without nutrition? I cracked the door open a bit. Not smelling anything rotting, I went the rest of the way in. "Oh, hello Sita." Tally seamed startled. She was sitting on the floor with headphones in her ears playing on an IPad. "Tally, why do you have head phones in your ears, what if one of the guard came in here, you wouldn't have time to hide!" She was impossible. "Calm Sita." She ordered. I sighed and forced myself not to explode. "First of all, how do you expect me to just sit here all day, secondly, I couldn't go anywhere any way, really Sita, do you expect me to jump out the window, there out there too, and third, is that food!"


	6. Chapter 6

SITA POV

While wandering about the castle the next day, I

stumbled upon a room full of magnificent things.

Lavish clothes made from the finest of silks and dyes, wigs of every length and color, shoes in every size and shape imaginable, and so much makeup! This, I realized, was how the vampires were never recognized. I grinned deviously as I began putting my new found tools in a large designer handbag, for I had just devised the most perfect plan.

I burst into Tally's room bearing my heavily garnished bag with the pride of Santa Clause on Christmas morning. Tally took in my crazed expression and immediately crouched into a defensive position. I began laughing hysterically, ya, I finally lost it. "I have found a way to get us out of this hell hole!" she relaxed immediately and began to laugh along with me. "What's in there?" she poked the overstuffed bag. I opened it to show her. "It's our ticket out of here. "She pulled out a red wig and looked at it questioningly, and then understanding washed over her face. "Disguises, but how will we get out even with these, they have memorized our scents." She looked to me with dismay. I reached into bag and pulled out two full bottles of perfume. "Well have to use every drop of this so they can't recognize us, but I think it will work." She still looked troubled. "Nobody leaves the castle but Heidi." Oh no, I never even thought of that. I sighed defeated. "Wait." Tally looked thoughtfully at her feet." If you could go back to my old cell, you could get my sneak suit and one of us could become invisible.


	7. Chapter 7

The plan

The plan was set- we would sneak out during the vampires feeding time. That would have most of them busy. Tally and I would drench ourselves in perfume, so they wouldn't smell our blood.

But of course not all of the Volturi would be eating; they had stationed extra guards outside of all the exits when I arrived, and even more patrolling the halls when Aro had gone back to the dungeons to finish his interrogation with Tally to find the empty. To keep the extra guards occupied I will have to, and I regret this, collect a victim to distract them. I would take a straggler from Heidi's group. I reasoned with myself that this unlucky human would have died anyway. Also, I would not the on to kill, I would leave that to the real monsters. Once they were not looking, Tally would attack, invisible in her sneak suit, from the front, while I strike from behind. When I told Tally the plan she looked grim. She was used to holding more value on human life." Look, this is a sacrifice we have to make, if we don't get out of here and find allies who can help us get rid of these abominations, they will never go away. They aren't human, they can't die, and this is only one human among billions," I sighed. How could I have changed so much? Just a few hundred years ago I wouldn't have hesitated to join these Volturi. Now I have set out to destroy them.


End file.
